We Are Connected By Only A Name
by Starrylibra
Summary: Do you honestly believe that I have wanted you  a burden for sixteen years  in my life at any point? I wish you were no child of mine' Amina does not care, but when her father finds her weakness, Amina must comply to his wishes, against her will.
1. Childhood

We Are Connected By Only A Name

Authors Note This is a story of Voldemort's relationship with his daughter. It is completely AU as in this the prophecy wasn't heard so Voldemort didn't meet his downfall in Godric's Hollow. This means that Harry's parents are also still alive and he is just a normal boy with no scar and nothing to make him famous. Please read and review. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer The plot, Amina, her wand and not much else belongs to me. Most is of J.K Rowling's amazing imagination. This is not plagiarism.

Chapter One - Childhood

A knock on the door. I sigh in frustration. 'What?' I call out.

'Your father calls for you,' Lucius Malfoy drawls, ' he is in the drawing room.'

I know that I have to go whether I like it or not. He never called for me if it wasn't important. I open my oak door using the serpentine handle that was meant to remind me of my heritage. Just as I suspected, Lucius Malfoy is waiting for me with a slightly forced smile on his pale and pointed face. I have never thought him an ugly man and his smile gives me butterflies as usual. I am glad I am a skilled occlumens; nobody knows my secret.

'May I accompany you?' the blonde asks. When I decline his offer he actually looks vaguely disappointed and I am surprised. But I care not at this present moment as I am curious as to what my father wants. I walk down the halls I know so well - I have lived here my entire life.

My entire life… what life? Who can enjoy life with him in the world?

Walking to some unknown destiny, I cannot help but relive my childhood. At least now I am old enough to fight back a bit. It was not always so…

_'Amina Riddle come to me at once!' A four year old raven haired child was terrified at the thought of being confronted by her angry father. He was the only family she had - she knew not where her mother was; she had gone before Amina was old enough to recall things properly. She knew she was in trouble._

_'Yes daddy?' she barely whispered, scared as she was._

_'I told you not to call me that! A pathetic term. You may call me father or sir. Understood?'_

_'Yes sir,' she replied monotonously._

_'Back to the matter at hand. You took my wand again Amina.' his tone was deadly and she had no doubts that she was going to regret her thieving.'_

_'I'm sorry, really I am! I just want to be like you.' Her sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears on queue. Although she was really still a toddler, Amina had learnt how to fake cry and act to protect herself from terrible punishment._

_'One day you shall be like me Amina.' he started almost gently. 'But until then you will do well to keep your hands off of my property!' he hissed. She solemnly nodded. 'Your punishment Miss Riddle,' the man of many voices she used to think of him; his tone would always change - this time it was dripping with sarcasm, ' will be to remain in your room until morning. No lunch, no dinner. I hope you learn your lesson Miss Riddle.' She nodded again and when he dismissed her she left the room running only when the door shut behind her. She slammed her bedroom door with force not of a 4 year old but of a full grown woman. She sobbed her heart out when she lay upon her bed._

'One day you shall be like me Amina.' he had said. She never wanted to be like that man.

I knock once swiftly and confidently although I do not feel it. 'Enter' comes the soft voice of my father. His voice is often soft but never in a gentle, caring way. It is sinister and daunting. I obey and find him sitting at the head of a long table. His usual seat to show everybody that he is above all. He smiles at me as I come in making me very uneasy. 'Amina my child come, sit at my left hand.' I feel it is necessary to explain that the left is my father's equivalent to the right side. All his slaves wish to sit on his left. I don't. I sit anyway completely confused. He was never this nice to me.

'Amina you once said you wanted to be like me. Here is your chance to prove yourself. Make me…' he pauses as though it pains him to say it, 'proud.'

I shake my head. 'Whatever you have planned for me, forget it. I will never be like you, I would rather die!'

He is angered. 'Crucio!' he bellows. I am to quick for him for I knew what was coming and prepared myself. He screams as his own curse hits him. The doors are flung open and the Malfoy family along with Bellatrix Lestrange enter trying to find the source of the commotion. However I lifted the curse almost as soon as it hit him; I have no desire to be like Lord Voldemort. He disregards the onlookers. 'You lied when you declared that you wanted to follow in my footsteps? You lied to me?'

I've never in all my 16 years seen him so livid. Truly I am terrified. 'Yes father I lied to you. I often lied to you.' My temper was rising. 'You think I am a fool? You think I would willingly let you punish me all my life? You have made my life a misery since I was born and I resent you. You are my only family and yet I do not love you. I wish…' I falter. 'I wish you were no parent of mine!'

His scarlet eyes narrow. A mirthless laugh. 'Touching, child. Do you honestly believe that I have wanted you - a burden for sixteen years - in my life at any point? You provide little entertainment to make up for your abysmal life. I have gained nothing from keeping you but I did not turn you away. Sometimes I wish I did, sometimes I walk to your room intent on murdering you.' He smiles sardonically. ' I wish you were no child of mine but still, such things cannot be helped. If that is how you feel you will return to your room receiving no food for a week. Your wand if you will.' I try to retaliate but he is too quick. I watch helplessly as my one source of protection is taken away and I am dragged by my hair into my room. I hear him lock the door. It's just like my childhood…

_Amina Riddle had always known she was a witch. Even if she had never been told she could easily have guessed. When she was upset or angry (as she often was) she could make things happen. It was unnatural. But it felt natural. As a child she often stole her father's wand and tried to do magic in the confines of her bedroom. He was always so angry when she did for he was a powerful and important wizard._

_When she was 11 her father took her into London so she could finally get a wand of her own. He was glad because it meant she would stop stealing his - which made him so angry - but he didn't very much like the thought of her having a weapon. They were in muggle London ready to go to Diagon Alley when a boy of the same age as her stopped in front of her and kissed her hand. She blushed as she had never had contact with boys apart from Draco - a greasy haired boy she was forced by her father to befriend. She paled almost immediately though as her father hit the boy so hard that he flew backwards several feet. Many people cried out and advanced but her father merely took his daughter by her wrist and pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron._

_The wizarding world was incredible and she felt such power when she got her wand. It was thirteen and a half inches and phoenix feather like her fathers. Cherry - a very unusual wood for wands. Not many wizards and witches had cherry wands. This made her father uneasy. Cherry wandowners were more often than not exceedingly powerful. Amina on the other hand was ecstatic. She was special._

_When they left the wandmaker's her father did the nicest thing he'd ever done for her. He took her to Fortescue's for ice cream. He let her have whatever she wanted even though the ice cream she wanted was more expensive than most others. As they sat down to their treats ( the parlour had mysteriously emptied upon their arrival) her father told her that the boy they had encountered could not do magic and was therefore unworthy. She listened to her father but silently disagreed with all that he said. The boy was kind and people deserved to be equal regardless of whether they were magic or not._

_When they got home she spent hours in her room with all her new spell books reading them and practising every piece of magic in them. She loved her wand. What would her life be without magic?_

A long week later I enter the drawing room as I discovered my door was unlocked minutes before. I find my father there contemplating in his usual seat, wand ready. It is pointed at my wand which lies on the table in front of him. He must have heard the door open for when I'm over the threshold his red eyes move from my wand to me instead.

'I am glad you are here Amina.' His soft voice that I haven't heard in a week. 'For you see, I have your wand here in front of me and I simply cannot find a reason not to destroy it. Can you give me a reason daughter?'

I am so shocked and horrified. He cannot destroy my wand - I love it! It means more to me than any person in this forsaken world. I know his plan and I have no choice but to take the bait. 'If I prove myself to you by doing what you wish of me will you grant me my wand?'

His smile is as true as it will ever be and shows his uncharacteristically even, white teeth. 'I will.'

He says no more. Silence for a minute. He is waiting for me to ask and I must. 'What would you have me do father?'

A minute longer he is silent then he finally replies. 'Recently I heard a prophecy. It seems a mediocre wizard boy of your own age will rise up against me. I must eliminate him.' He looks up.

'You want me to find out who he is?' I ask sure, this could not be my task.

'Oh I know who the boy is.' He pauses for effect his eyes never leaving mine. 'Harry Potter' I gasp and my father chuckles. 'You have heard of him I take it?'

'Snape always moans about him. He's the son of that woman Snape loves… Lily I think her name is.'

'That is correct Amina. I want you to find this boy and I want you to bring him here. If you fail you will answer to me.' The task seems impossible but I must accept. I cannot risk losing my wand. 'Good' he murmurs. He chucks my wand back to me and I instinctively hold it tighter. 'He breaks up from Hogwarts in two days. You will meet him from Kings Cross. Your name isn't Amina else he knows you are my daughter. Your guise is your own options but don't make it obvious. Don't contact me and I expect you back before 1st September. You will not be alone.'

'Yes Sir'

'Now leave my sight.'

'I hate you no less even if you have given my wand back.' I let my feelings be known.

'I've never intended you to like me Miss Riddle, your feelings are mutual rest assured.' I leave the room wanting nothing more than to scream and hurt him.

I have felt like this before…

_Amina Riddle received her Hogwarts acceptance letter a few days after she got her beloved wand. Her father told her she couldn't go straight away. It wasn't fair in her eyes, she didn't see why. It was then that her father told her about who he really was and that was why she couldn't go to Hogwarts. He couldn't risk her being interrogated.'Although,' said he with an evil grin, 'if they held you hostage we wouldn't have a problem. They could keep you.' he laughed but she cried. 'Grow up you pathetic little baby'._

_Pathetic. Always she was pathetic in his eyes. She was sick of it. 'You're so horrible to me all the time! It's because of you that I cannot go to Hogwarts and it's not fair. I will go whether you like it or not!' she exclaimed with the tears still pouring down her face._

_'Life isn't fair Amina. Deal with it.' he turned on his heel and left the room. They both knew she would never go to the school without consent. She resented the fact._

_On the night of 31st August she returned to her father once more, praying to God that he would miraculously have changed his mind. He looked up from his book as she entered his study._

_'How touching. My daughter has come to say goodnight to me…' he smirked. He knew why she was there and he wanted nothing more than to upset her in the way that only he could._

_'Please, please father can I go to Hogwarts. I'd carry my wand with me at all times and if somebody tried to get me I'd curse them I swear!' she pleaded earnestly._

_'I care to much for your welfare to take such a risk my daughter.' His reply was an outright lie and it angered her._

_'You don't care about me, you wouldn't even care if I died!' she exclaimed._

_The wizard known as Lord Voldemort held her gaze with a serious expression on his unnaturally pale face. ' Au contraire ma fille. Unfortunately you are now Slytherin's heir and I would not wish the line to be diminished. I want you alive but not because I care for you.'_

_Her eyes filled with tears as usual. 'I have no reason to care for you either and don't worry - I do not. I couldn't care less if you died.'_

_He smirked at this. 'you really are my daughter. You're very much like me' he didn't think it was possible for her to look even more upset and angered. Her usually beautiful face was blotchy red and ugly. He wanted no more with her. 'Be gone from my sight at once. We will speak no more on the subject of Hogwarts.'_

_'Goodbye father.' she marched out of the room with her head held high. That episode had certainly made him happy._

I know he's happy. Although he has to depend on me for this he is happy. Not only did I give in to him, but he now knows my weakness. Which is not good for me. Draco told me before about these twins who own a joke shop and their joke wands look incredibly real. I may buy one to fool my father with when he disarms me. He often disarms me. I think he feels I can be a threat. Even more so now that I actually managed to put him under the cruciatus curse. Nobody has ever put him under that curse… nobody would dare.

I'm in my bedroom now staring at a bare emerald green wall thinking of how I can achieve what seems the impossible. Maybe, just maybe, if I bring Potter to my father he won't be as mean to me. I can always hope. I am still staring at the wall lost in thought when I hear it.

A knock on the door. I sigh in frustration. 'What?' I call out.

'May I come in?' Lucius Malfoy drawls.

'Of course,' I say opening the door with the serpentine handle that was meant to remind me of my heritage. He enters my refuge and sits himself on my green arm chair without asking. I close the door and sit on my four poster bed, facing him. 'can I help you…?' I prompt.

'I heard about your father's plan. I want to help you, nobody else will.'

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. 'Why would you want to help me Malfoy?'

'You're different - quite unlike your father and you deserve a chance. I can help you if you accept, I know I can.' his beautiful and mysterious grey eyes are fixed upon my own deep blue ones.

'What do you wish in return? I have nothing that would interest you.'

He laughs scornfully. 'Is that all you think of me Amina? I am a rich man you must know this. I wish only for your friendship.'

Butterflies as usual. 'Then you shall have my friendship….Lucius. Now, what can help?'

'Potter has a girlfriend; Ginevra Weasley and you will have more of a chance if you befriend her as well. Don't make it act like you fancy Potter, she wouldn't appreciate the competition and he would back off also. Don't seem over keen and don't rush into anything. You cannot apparate so to get here when you have him you must take a train from Marylebone Station all the way here to Oakley Station. When you get out of the station walk for 10 minutes up the main road and take the path left when it comes up. You know the way from there. Good luck.'

I stand up thanking him and embrace him tightly. He embraces me back and I feel (although it may only be wishful thinking) that it is more than a friendly hug. He takes his leave and I get ready for bed and quickly fall asleep.

Authors Note - I hope people enjoy this I tried to make it quite long and I tried really hard to keep Voldemort in character. If anybody thinks that he would not treat his daughter so horribly I want to point out that he is incapable of loving - I doubt even his own flesh and blood are an exception and I truly feel he would act towards her as he would anybody else. The name Amina is Latin for soul which is meant to be irony as his own soul is shattered and she is completely whole whether he likes it or not.

Pleeeasse review :D


	2. It Started As A Crush

_Authors Note_

Yes I'm quite disappointed that nobody has bothered to review :( I worked quite hard on that chapter and I know people read it. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just to say 'hi', or 'crap'- I don't care! Thank you :) Non existent readers...

_Disclaimer_

The plot, Amina, her wand and not much else belongs to me. Most is of J.K Rowling's amazing imagination. This is not plagiarism.

_Previous Chapter_

Butterflies as usual. 'Then you shall have my friendship….Lucius. Now, what can help?'

'Potter has a girlfriend; Ginevra Weasley and you will have more of a chance if you befriend her as well. Don't make it act like you fancy Potter, she wouldn't appreciate the competition and he would back off also. Don't seem over keen and don't rush into anything. You cannot apparate so to get here when you have him you must take a train from Marylebone Station all the way here to Oakley Station. When you get out of the station walk for 10 minutes up the main road and take the path left when it comes up. You know the way from there. Good luck.'

I stand up thanking him and embrace him tightly. He embraces me back and I feel (although it may only be wishful thinking) that it is more than a friendly hug. He takes his leave and I get ready for bed and quickly fall asleep.

**Chapter Two - It Started As A Crush**

I am still in lying down staring up at the canopy of my four poster bed. I know it is late morning but I could not possibly care. What do I have to get up to? As if on cue I hear a knock on my door. 'Yes?' I ask trying to keep my voice from sounding impatient. The door opens straight away and the person who I was least expecting appears. He never enters my room and I am not pleased.

'Amina, get up at once! Have I not raised you to be a proper woman and not to be so lazy?' I can tell that it isn't going to be a pleasant conversation. I immediately get out of bed and sit on the edge, waiting. 'I trust you have not forgotten the task I have appointed to you?' his narrow eyes search my own but he cannot see anything I would prefer to keep secret for I constantly use occlumency.

'No father, I have not forgotten. I trust you have not forgotten that I am supposed to leave tomorrow and not today?' he will get angry I know it.

'You will do well not to talk back to me. You may use occlumency against me but I know what you fear the most. And I have no problem with taking your wand and destroying it if you fail. Just bear that in mind.'

'If you destroy my wand then I will take yours and destroy it also. You don't know me; know what I am capable of.' Both our tempers are rising.

'I couldn't care less about you and your capabilities. If you really did such a thing I would obtain another wand and murder you without remorse.' He smirks and I will myself not to let the tears fall. I may not love him but he is my only family and it hurts to think that nobody cares for me. 'I did not come here to fight with you. Lucius Malfoy,' my head jerks up at the sound of his name, 'has kindly volunteered to spend the day with you. You will go with him to his manor and you shall stay the night so that you can go with him into London tomorrow. Kindness such as this would not be shown by me or many of my other Death Eaters. However, I shall let you go for I want you to succeed and it would not be smart to deter you. Lucius is downstairs waiting for you. Hurry up.'

'Yes sir' I say as he takes his leave. I do hurry. Not for him, for Lucius. We are friends now and I want to spend as much time as possible with him. In minutes I have packed all that I think I will need and have pocketed my wand in my favourite emerald robes. My eyes are bright as usual and my dark hair falls well past my shoulders in ringlets. I hope that Lucius will see me as a mature young woman and not just the daughter of his master. I elegantly walk downstairs not wanting to look too eager by running to him. I find them in my father's study and as I walk in they both look impressed.

'See Amina, you can look half decent if you try.' My father says with a smirk and a knowing look. I flush even though I try so hard not to. Lucius clears his throat.

'Well my lord, I think it would be best if Amina and I leave now.' He says bowing.

'Of course Lucius, take care of her. I would be devastated if something happened to her.' His laughter doesn't reach his eyes and all of us three know he is lying. 'Goodbye Amina, don't fail me.'

'Goodbye father,' I say as I leave the room with Lucius. We walk out of the grounds and after that for five minutes. Then he stops and takes my hand and my heart flutters within my chest. I look at him excepting something so much more than an explanation of how we shall get to his manor with side-along apparition as I am not yet old enough to apparate myself. We turn on the spot and after a moment of suffocating darkness, where I can still feel Lucius' hand on mine, we arrive on a road which I recognise as the one the Malfoy Manor comes off of. He doesn't immediately let go of my hand but moves so we are facing each other and takes my other hand also. His beautiful eyes are upon my own and once again my heart races.

'You are okay with staying the night aren't you? I don't want to force upon you something that you are not happy about.' He softy says melting my heart.

'Of course I'm okay with it, we're friends!' I exclaim with a smile.

He looks immensely relieved and offers me his arm. As I take it he mutters, 'I'm glad of it' and we continue on our way to his wonderful home with light hearts. As we come up to the gate he says, 'oh incidentally, Narcissa and Bellatrix have gone away together to their mother's. It's just us tonight.' He glances at me so I hide my smile and leave on my face an unreadable look.

'As long as you don't leave me without company.' I say hoping he'll take the bait.

'I would never do such a thing! I shall entertain you.' He proclaims, laughing. I smile and we enter his house. 'Let us go to your bedroom first. I have placed you near my own bedroom so I can be at your beck and call. Although, Dobby may be a better choice than me.' He takes my hand and steers me up two flights of stairs and into a magnificent bedroom that is even greater than my own at home.

'Lucius it's amazing! You didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me, my father would never...' he stops me and firmly insists that he is not my father and will spoil me in whatever way he sees fit. And he starts by kissing my hand softly. My once pale cheeks show some rouge and I ask him if I can see his bedroom. He obliges and I see that it is about the same size as my new room but the furnishing is slightly more costly looking. It is lunch time so he calls for Dobby and an ugly house elf with brilliant green eyes appears at once and bows to us. Lucius arranges lunch for us then takes my arm and leads me to his balcony. It overlooks his enormous garden with the albino peacocks and stunning stream complete with a waterfall. In a way, his estate is much nicer than my own but it doesn't seem like a home for it isn't cosy. It's more for show. 'It's so beautiful here.' I say absentmindedly as Lucius puts his arms around me and hugs me from behind.

'You belong here Amina. True this manor is lovely, but its beauty is nothing compared to yours.' He spins me around so I am facing him and he leans towards me so that I can feel his breath on me. We are seconds away from kissing, I can sense it but there is a loud crack and I jump back. Lucius looks furious with the house elf for interrupting us but says nothing. Dobby puts our lunch of sandwiches, salad and pumpkin juice on the small but elegant table and takes his leave apologising in a squeaky voice for surprising us. I say thank you to the elf and accept his apology and Lucius looks at me oddly. We sit down and after a pause he asks me; 'why do you talk to the elf as if it is a person?'

It shocks me and I reply in a sharp tone. 'Do you not think that he deserves politeness just as we do? If you were a house elf would you not want gratitude? My father is your master and you his elf, do you not wish him to treat you as an equal?' I regret my outburst. 'I'm sorry Lucius,' I say in a softer tone, 'I just think that everybody and everything should be treated equal.'

To my surprise, he smiles and tells me how unlike my father I am. 'On a different note Amina, I feel I must apologise for earlier. I should not have tried to take advantage of you. I am glad that Dobby stopped me making a huge mistake.' His eyes don't leave mine so he can see the indignity in them.

'How would it have been taking advantage of me? I have guessed (or hoped) that you have feelings towards me and I know I am not wrong. Do you really think it is unrequited? Why would it be a mistake?'

'I have a son your age. It could never be.' His voice is as soft as my father's often is but contains a gentleness that he could never know and it is this which brings the tears to my eyes and before I know it a stream, like the one in the distance, is pouring down my face.

'I am nothing like Draco, I am more mature, independent, human...'

He laughs kindly. 'So you are insulting my son now?'

I blush. 'I didn't mean that, I just meant that... I look older than I am and I act it. Also my birthday is before Draco's so technically I am older than him. I don't see your problem.'

'I said he is your age, I didn't say he is older or younger than you. Are you not both 16?'

'Yes but don't be pedantic. What does it matter, why should age hold us back?' I cannot believe what I am hearing. To be so close then to have him taken away from me. My heart cannot take this.

Smiling, he asks if I have finished and has Dobby take our dishes away. I am infuriated but hold my tongue. It won't do to anger him. So I talk to him normally again and I laugh at his jokes and I let him believe that I have dropped the matter and don't care that he has rejected me. 'What are we doing tonight?' I ask him.

'Now that would be telling.' Lucius replies with a smirk. 'Just dress nicely and meet me in my bedroom at six.' Excellent. I have a second chance to impress him and to make myself irresistible. This time, there will be no stupid slave to interrupt us and attempt to ruin my life.

We spend the rest of the day curled up on a sofa in the living room, reading books. He, one on the ministry and I, one of the deepest Dark Arts which was given to me at Christmas by my father. It is very amiable and although we are mainly silent, it is not awkward. At half past four I tell him I am going up to my room. He reminds me to meet him at six 'o' clock and I leave. In my temporary bedroom I undress and take a long shower in the en suite using a lot of lemon flavoured shower gel. It's 17.15 when I'm back in my bedroom and I dress in elegant dress robes the exact blue of my eyes. I dry my hair with my wand and curl it in a way that defines my layers of different lengths. Finally I apply dark eye make up and a small amount of rouge to my cheeks although I don't really need to bother as I am often red around Lucius. I spray my favourite perfume and put black jewellery on. Finally I slip on my sophisticated black heels and grab a black velvet cloak before checking the time. 17.59 – perfect. I leave my room extinguishing lights behind me and walk into Lucius' bedroom. Like myself, he is wearing robes the same shade as his eyes; a magnificent grey. I have never seen his hair so lovely and when he looks up at me his mouth parts slightly as if I am a veela.

'You look... stunning!' he manages to get out.

I smile, 'thank you, so do you.'

He also smiles and walks towards me. 'Shall we go?' I nod. 'It might be a bit chilly - you may need that.' He says gesturing to my cloak. He takes it from me and wraps it around me and my stomach does back flips. He takes my arm in his and we walk out of his bedroom, down two flights of stairs and all the way through the house until we reach the back garden. Then we walk to the stream where a small boat is waiting. He helps me in and when we are both seated comfortable albeit slightly squashed, he taps the side with his wand and we move towards the waterfall. I expect us to get drenched once we go through it but we remain dry, and on the other side of the water there is a beautiful grotto with Cornish pixie lights all around and a beautiful banquet prepared for us. I did not notice him watching me but I look up and he is so I assume that he had been all along, to see my reaction. Needless to say, I am extremely shocked and my face shows it. He helps me out of the boat, eyes still on mine and when we are standing next to each other he kisses my forehead. 'Do you like it?' he whispers in my ear.

'I love it' I reply truthfully. 'You spoil me too much, I don't deserve this.'

'Well I think you do.' He replies. He takes my hand and leads me to the wall where our banquet lays waiting. Then he pours me a glass of mead. 'Rosmerta's finest' he informs me. I have never tried alcohol before, only butterbeer but it tastes wonderful. Lucius holds up his glass in a toast and says, 'to you, my dear Amina, in hoping that you succeed in your task.' I also hold up my glass and smile but my stomach lurches for until that moment, I had forgotten of what awaits me tomorrow. I sip shyly as Lucius watches me intently. I wonder what he is thinking. I put my glass down on a marble table and he does the same. 'I didn't know what food you would like so I had Dobby make a selection. The elf himself has now retired for the evening.'

'Lucius, you are too kind to me!' I am so pleased that the wretched house elf won't disturb us this time. Of course, I don't want Lucius to know that for fear of him rejecting me once more.

'Amina, this is getting wearisome. I shall spoil you and be kind to you in whichever way I choose to. You are my guest and I want your stay to be enjoyable. Now, if you say something along those lines one more time I shall personally take it up on myself to push you into the stream. Understood?' Although his tone is serious, he smiles his sweet smile and I find myself smiling back.'

'Yes Mr Malfoy.' I mock. Then I walk over to the table of food and help myself to a bowel of delicious looking pasta. Lucius chooses a plate of smoked salmon and vegetables. We sit on intricate stone thrones at a small glass table and eat while talking about the Dark Arts. Let me make it understood that although I feel that everybody should be treated as equals, I have a fascination with the Arts for they are my strong point and I can survive my father knowing that I can harm him if I need to. Not that I would unless my life was in danger...

Once we have finished dinner I decide that dessert seems appealing and walk over to a large bunch of grapes. Lucius picks one off and places it in my mouth. It seems to taste a thousand times nicer than it usually would have. He tilts my head up slightly and places his hands on my cheeks. Again he leans slightly towards me and his lips touch mine. Time stops and I don't know for how long we are together as one. It is the most magical moment of my life and it felt as though everything had been leading up to this moment and I needn't worry about anything else. We break away too soon and once again he looks furious.

'For goodness sake Amina I told you it cannot be! Why must you do this to me?'

I cannot believe this! I am so outraged that I'm barely shocked. 'Me? You kissed me and you were going to before! I have done nothing except stay here and not pull away. Can you not control yourself?'

He laughs and I laugh also. 'You are so beautiful and wonderful. You are perfect and I cannot stand it. I shall be glad to go separate ways tomorrow for being with you and not being able to have you is torture. I love you Amina and I wish we could spend eternity together but it cannot be. I don't know what to do...'

He looks at me desperately and I have to restrain myself from hugging him. 'I love you too Lucius and I want nothing more than to be with you. When I come back with Potter, my task will be done and we can start again.'

'I'd like that very much. But for now, it is getting late. You should rest, we must leave early tomorrow.'

'How are we getting to Kings Cross?' I ask for I realise that I have not yet been told.

'Ministry cars, naturally. Of course we are quite far from London so it will take a while.'

'I'm sure we can find ways to amuse ourselves...' I say mischievously.

'Stop it!' he grins. 'If you tempt me, I will take you and I won't let you go.

'One more kiss?' I plead innocently.

'No Amina! Come; let us go back into the house.' I walk up to him and he offers me his arm. Instead of taking it I wrap my arms around him and he tilts his head down and kisses me on the lips gently. 'Happy now? Leave me alone!' I just smile and kiss his cheek. He takes my arm and pulls me towards the boat and we go back to the house in silence. We don't even comment on the beautiful night sky. When we reach my bedroom door, I thank him for a wonderful evening and he just smiles but not with his eyes. 'You know where I am if you need anything in the night.' He states. Then he leaves me. I think he's playing hard to get. I retire to my own bedroom and change into my nightdress. I glance at the clock expecting it to be eight or nine so I am surprised to see that it is actually half past eleven. I get into my bed but after an hour of waiting for sleep to take me, I give up and sneak into Lucius' room where he is fast asleep. He looks so peaceful so I slip in next to him trying not to wake him. That doesn't work. 'Amina, what are you doing?' he asks in a sleepy voice with his eyes still closed.

'I couldn't sleep,' I explain.

'So you decide to deprive me from sleep too?' His eyes are still closed and he looks like he might drift off any second from now.

'Not at all, I just wanted company.' He finally opens his eyes but I cannot make out the stunning silver of them in this light. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me then immediately falls back to sleep. I lie in his arms for a while but it seems to have done the trick because I get drowsier by the second and before I know it I being awoken by soft kisses all over my face. I open my eyes slightly to see a smirking Lucius Malfoy looking down at me. 'Go away' I try to say it with venom but I'm too sleepy and it's just a mumble.

His smile widens. 'I am simply getting you back for last night.' I close my eyes hoping for a couple more hours of sleep but they promptly snap open when I am hit in the face with a feathery pillow.

I sit up. 'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy what the hell are you doing? I screech angrily while whacking him with a pillow.

He laughs and repeats, 'I am simply getting you back for last night.'

I sigh in exasperation. 'Last night you fell asleep again straight away – there was no harm done!'

'I shouldn't have been awoken in the first place!' I am hit again with a pillow. I jump on top of him and pummel him with my own pillow until he begs for mercy. I slap him with it once more for luck and then put it back. 'So merciful,' he murmurs. Then he kisses me properly and yet again I have butterflies. This time however, when he pulls away he smiles at me and looking into his eyes, I can tell that his feelings have changed and never again will he care about the implications of our relationship. I kiss him back and then we are both lying on his bed again, arms wrapped around each other. He kisses me again then looks at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It's only half past seven so I assume that we can stay in bed for a while longer. I kiss the end of his nose and he smiles but tells me that we have to get up.

'Why?' I moan. 'It's not even late!'

He sighs. 'Fine. Go back to sleep then.'

'I don't want to.'

'Then get up!' he says incensed.

'I don't want to.' He growls in annoyance and pins me down, tickling me. I shriek then he gets off of me. I am confused for a moment for I cannot understand why I am still being tickled when he isn't even touching me then I realise that I am under his spell. He finally releases me and I have tears making tracks down my face. 'You monster!' I cry out but he merely plants a big wet kiss on my cheek. 'I love you Lucius.'

He turns and looks me deep in the eye. 'I love you too Amina. You better not fall in love with Potter or somebody.'

I laugh at him. 'As if I would!' we hug for a while longer than I begrudgingly agree to get out of bed. Breakfast of pancakes and strawberries awaits us downstairs and I immediately help myself. Lucius laughs at my greed. 'What?' I ask with a full mouth. 'I love pancakes and strawberries!' Lucius just laughs some more and absentmindedly eats the strawberries while staring at the wall opposite, deep in thought. I wonder what he is thinking but don't ask in case I don't want to know. Just as I reach for another pancake, he takes my arm and tells me that we are going to the drawing room so we can discuss my task. I don't want to and say so. 'I shall only come if you let me bring these pancakes with me.'

'Don't be a baby,' he scolds. 'You insisted that you are mature so act your age.' He kisses my nose and takes me to the drawing room where he sits on a comfortable looking armchair and pulls me onto his lap.

At three 'o' clock we leave his manor – me rather regretfully – and get into the back of a ministry car. We talk for the majority of the journey but as we reach London, it is as though we have run out of things to speak about and it is slightly awkward. Most probably to get away from the silence, Lucius kisses me gently yet passionately while the driver tries hard to ignore this and says nothing. Then we are at the station and we go our separate ways with a modest goodbye. I watch him greet Draco and I want nothing more than to join them; happy families. But he has his task and I have mine. His is simply to be a father whereas mine is to find Harry Potter, trick him and bring him back to my father. I must succeed. Not for my father, but for my love. It started as a crush but has bloomed into a beautiful rose of love. I shall think of him as I go about my task. But for now I leave. Ready to meet Harry Potter – the boy who would be my father's downfall.

_Authors Note_

Reviews please :) next chapter will be the task and I have some good ideas for this story. However, my life is quite busy so I can only write when I have the time. It took me three days to write this chapter but I'm glad I finished it. Pleeeasee reviewww it's the only thing that keeps me goinggg!


End file.
